Harder To Breathe
by x Morbid Romantic
Summary: ...My head tilted back, and I looked up at the sky. The green mark was hanging maliciously over the home I had grown up in.My eyes rolled in the back of my head, and I fell back into someones arms....
1. Prolouge

Harder To Breathe  
_By Samantha Turner_

**Prolouge  
**  
"Hermione! _Run_!" My Mothers terrified voice cut into the painful jumble of thoughts that were passing through my mind. My head snapped up and I braced myself against the wall, wincing slightly as the bruises on my back send fire through my body. I planted my feet slightly apart, and tried to hold my ground as she tried to shove me out the door.  
  
"_No_!" I screamed at her. I saw the tears leak out of the corner of her eyes, they mixed with the blood on her face, the tears streamed down her cheeks like a river of red tears. I felt tears bite at my own eyes as I watched her try to regain her composure. "Never, I can't leave you!" I tried to rush past her, to stand behind her, but she caught me, digging her fingernails into the flesh on my shoulders.   
  
"Hermione, do you love me?" My Mothers eyes, so like my own, bore into mine. My throat constricted violently, I felt the tears wind down my face.  
  
"Yes." I whispered, the realization that she really wasn't going to run with me hit me a little to hard.  
  
"_Then you'll run_, leave me to distract him for a bit." She whispered to me. My lips began to tremble as I opened up my mouth to protest, but all thought fled my mind when there was a thunderous crash, I threw up my arms to protect myself from the bits of splintered wood that rained down upon me.  
  
Before I could react further, I was thrown out the back door. I threw out my arms just to in time to catch myself. The pain rattled it's way through my bones and muscle, blurring my vision slightly. I started to scramble against the slick pavement, the rain had already soaked me, the lightning bit at the sky. I looked up into the rain, then I heard the high pitched scream. Then everthing was still.  
  
It was like I had been hit by a cement truck, that was driving 20 over the regulated speed limit. The force of the pain seemed to grow with each breath I took.  
  
"_Hermione_!" I heard someone shout behind me, but before I could even register who had shouted my name, I was thrown to the ground, a warm body pressing me into the hard, wet pavement. I heard two voices shouting seprete curses. I closed my eyes tightly as I heard someone get thrown against something inside. The warm body suddenly left mine, lifting me up off the pavement and I heard multiple "pops" as ministry members appeared all around me.  
  
I tilted my head back to look at the sky. The green mark of the Dark Lord traced itself malciously in the stars, hovering over the house I had grown up in.  
  
I felt myself growing weak, I stumbled backward slightly, then my eyes rolled in the back of my head, and I fell into someones arms.


	2. Chapter One

Harder To Breathe  
_By Samantha Turner_  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
I saw Granger's eyes roll into the back of her head, and swiftly stepped behind her, just in time to catch her, keeping her from falling onto the wet pavement. I struggled with her seemingly lifeless form until Potter finally came to my rescue.  
  
"I'll take her." He said, glaring at me.  
  
"Thank _gods_!" I replied, shoving her roughly into his arms. I watched him struggle to keep her from falling with amusment.  
  
"Draco!" I heard someone call behind me. I turned my head slightly and saw Professor Snape aproaching me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I need to talk to you." He put his hand on my shoulder and steered me off into the rain, away from Potter and Granger.

* * *

I glared at Snape. "You can't make me."  
  
"Yes, I can." His oily voice slipped over me, making my anger increase. "Your Mothers run off, Fathers in Azkaban, therefore I am your legal Guardian now, and can make you do whatever I damn well please."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No but's, Draco. Now get in there and work your magic." He gave me one of his tight, _"I'm-such-and-asshole-and-know-it"_ smiles.  
  
I glared at him one last time, wishing breifly that looks could kill. I then forced myself to walk into the blindingly white hospitale room. I forced and froze a smile onto my face. I looked over at Granger, she was huddled up, a haunted look had warped her face into something that looked tragically beautiful.  
  
I sat down next to her bed.  
  
"Hello, Hermione."

* * *

  
  
I quickly snapped out of my reverie. I pulled my sheet and knees up higher to my chest.  
  
"What do you want, _Malfoy_?" I croaked out painfully. The screams that has tore themselves from my mouth last night had left my throat feeling like sandpaper.  
  
"I just came to talk." He said, smiling at me, or shall I say, forcing a smile at me.  
  
"No." I said. I glared leathally at him.  
  
"No, what?" he asked.  
  
"No, I won't talk about it." I could hear my voice rising slightly in pitch., _"I don't want to."_  
  
"Why's that?" He asked again. He leaned forward slightly, a strand of white blonde hair fell into his eyes. It took all my self control not to just simply, brush it away.  
  
_"I want to forget it."_ I hissed.  
  
"But Hermione," he said, my name rolled off his tongue like ice. I shivered. "The ministry needs to know what happened."  
  
"The ministry can go to_ hell_." I spat.  
  
"Hermione," He repeated my name through clenched teeth. "The rest of the wizarding world _depends_ on the information that you could possibly give, now you need to tell us _willingly _or Fudge is going to order our dear Potions Master out there to give you _Veritaserum_, and_ force_ it out of you."  
  
I stayed silent.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
I still didn't speak.  
  
He finally got up from the chair next to my bed, with a frustrated sigh I heard him leave, closing the door with a small click.   
  
The tears quickly came unbidden to my eyes. I rested my head on my knees.  
  
_'Oh Mum,' I thought bitterly. 'Why didn't you run with me?'_


	3. Chapter Two

Harder To Breathe  
_By Samantha Turner_  
  
_A/N Sorry it's taken me so long, but to anyone who wants to go back and read the prolouge and first chapter, I corrected alot of the spelling errors, and I re-wrote a few sentences to make them sound better. Just thought I'd let you all know.  
_  
**Chapter Two**  
  
The feeling of tears bit at my eyes as I swallowed painfully. I havent had a thing to drink for the past 48 hours. I'm not going to risk getting slipped Veritaserum. My head ached dully as I slowly turned over onto my right side. I would die before telling them anything. I've already managed to force most of it out of my mind, I'm not going to try to force it back in.  
  
"Hermione." I hear a voice say at the door. I recognize the icy tone as Malfoy's. I don't turn around to look at him, and no words pass my lips.  
  
I hear him sigh slightly, then I jump in a bit of shock as I feel his weight on the bed, and a hand slide onto my shoulder. I tense as he tries to turn me over.  
  
"Just look at me, will you?" I hear a slight whine in his voice and almost manage a smile. I let out a bit of a sigh, and turn over to glare at him.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" I croak. I see him wince as he holds up a glass of water.  
  
"You need to drink something."   
  
"No." I croak a little louder at him.  
  
He sighs again. "Hermione, I promise you,_ there's no Veritaserum in it_."  
  
"Why in the world," I begin, sitting up and looking him in the eye, "would I believe a _Malfoy_? Can you tell me that?"  
  
He smirks at me. "Because this _Malfoy_ is on your side, that's why. Now drink." He tries to shove the glass in my hand, but I refuse.  
  
_"Oh for gods sake!"_ He finally, after a few minuets of trying, cries. "Look! There's nothing in it!" To prove his point he takes a large gulp out of the glass. "See?!"  
  
"What color are my eyes?" I ask, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Blue." He lies. I let out a sigh of relief and snatch the glass from him, taking a few large gulps, whimpering at the pain in my throat as I do so. I see him smirk at me, but for some reason, it doesnt affect me.  
  
"Good girl." He says dryly. I glare at him as he takes the now empty water glass.  
  
"Thanks." I reply, with just as much enthusiasm. He takes the glass and leaves the room.   
  
My vision starts to blurr, I suddenly feel light headed.  
  
"That _bastard_..." I whisper, then fall back into a dead sleep.

* * *

I look into the hospitale room I had just left. I watch Granger fall back into her pillows. I sigh, feeling slightly ashamed of myself.  
  
"Good work, Draco." Fudge says clapping me on the shoulders. I grit my teeth as I hear him let out a small laugh. He turns to Professor Snape. "Well then, shall we get on with it? We want to try to break in before she awakens."  
  
I see Snape nod, and I let out another sigh. Why the hell do I feel so bad about tricking Granger like this? I go to follow Fudge and Snape back into the hospitale wing, but Snape puts a hand on my chest to stop me.  
  
"_Stay_ here," he whispers, "Or go find something to do."  
  
I glare. "But I want to be there!"  
  
"No," Snape whispers. I look up into his eyes, and am suprised to find that he is unnerved. "when it happens, you won't want to be there."  
  
I nod and step back, going back to my place at the window. I watch Snape raise his wand, and close my eyes when I hear him say, "_Legilmens_."

* * *

I'm snapped awake suddenly by a feirce pain in my head. I cry out and bolt upright, slightly suprised when two male healers wrestle me back onto the bed. I twist and turn painfully aware of the odd feeling that replaces the pain. I manage to get halfway up, before the white room in front of me goes blurry, then the nightmarish visions of the night Voldermort attacked my house flash before my eyes.  
  
I let out a frantic shriek as I once again watch Voldermort throw my Mother into a wall, then levitates her towards the ceiling. I can see pain mar her face as he puts the Cruciatus Curse on her.  
  
Tears burn their way down my face as I watch scene after scene, of the torture me and my Mother endured. I cry out as I watch both me and my Mother get propelled down the stairs. The pain in my back returned as I watched myself crash to the ground. I scrambled to get up, pulling my Mother with me.  
  
_Then we were at the back door, she was trying to shove me out, I was crying.  
  
Then the door to the kitchen was blown up.  
  
Then I was on the wet pavement, hair clinging to my face.  
_  
Then.....it all ended. I was once again in my room at St. Mungo's. The male nurses released me as I cried weakly. I looked up and saw the Minister of Magic clapping Snape on the back, telling him it was a job well done.  
  
I felt the hate well up inside of me as I looked at Snape. It wasn't enough that he tortured me, Harry and Ron at school, it wasnt enough that he humiliated me every chance he got. Now he had to pry into my mind.   
  
Snape had been inside of me. _Inside of my mind_.  
  
How _could_ he?  
  
I shot a contemptous look over his way, but I don't think he saw. His head was hung, and he nodded every now and then, obviously pretending to listen to the Minister.  
  
With tears streaming down my face, I lay back and stared at the cieling, the betrayal and hate still raging inside of me.  
  
Finally, I drifted off to sleep, ignoring the nurses, doctors, and Ministry members that came in and out of the room.


	4. Chapter Three

Harder To Breathe  
_By Samantha Turner_  
  
**Chapter Three  
**  
I watched, horrified, as Snape broke into Granger's mind. I heard her scream, and watched as she lurched all over her bed, putting up a fight with the male healers that struggled to keep her down. Once her screaming had quieted down to a few shrieks, I looked over towards the images that were playing through the air.   
  
I watched as Voldermort pitched her and her mother down the stairs, I could almost feel pain in my back as I saw her hit the ground with terrible, bone jarring force.  
  
I looked back toward's Granger, who was sobbing hysterically, I felt another twinge of guilt. I had helped them do this to her....  
  
I looked back up, just in time to see the last image. She was standing out in the pouring rain, brown hair that then looked silver plastered to her face, tears escaping her eyes and mixing with the blood and mascara. The image lingered a few minuets, haunting me with the feeling that hit me in the stomache just then.

* * *

My eyes were attached to the ceiling, when he came in. I didn't even have to look at him, to know who it was. I felt the anger well back up inside my body.  
  
"Miss Granger?" His slimy voice caressed me, making me want to crawl out of my skin. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Go away." I spit out. I let my eyes drift from the ceiling to his sallow, hook nosed face. I narrowed my eyes into a lethal glare, and was slightly suprised, and satisfied, when he swayed back, as if I had thrown something at him.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry Miss Granger, but..."  
  
"_I don't, want to hear it_." I hissed through clenched teeth. I watched as he stared at me, the hair on the back of my neck standing up as he did so. I didn't like his eyes on me...he always made me feel dirty..._unpure_.  
  
My eyes went back to the ceiling, and I heard him leave. The tears again came to my eyes. I mentally kicked myself for being so weak.  
  
_'No wonder Voldermort had come after me,'_ I thought, _'I must have looked like a pretty easy target.'_

* * *

After watching Snape come out of the room, slightly defeated, I mustered up all the courage I could find (_Mind you, Slytherin's lack alot_), and marched past Snape and into the room.  
  
This simply had to stop.  
  
"Hermione," I snapped as soon as I got in, the elated feeling of bravery washed it's way through my body. "We _need_ to talk."  
  
I watched her eyes snap open, she slowly brought herself up into a sitting position and glared at me. I slowly felt the couragous feeling start to leave me, I struggled to grasp it, but unfortunantly, lost.  
  
"What?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Uh...I..." I felt my stomache flutter. The feeling I had grown to hate over the past day once again invaded me, stripping my scenses and leaving me there to deal.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. Her golden eyes still glared steadily into mine. _Damn you, Granger.  
_  
"How are you feeling?" I put in lamely. I hung my head slightly, in silent defeat.  
  
"Fine." She snapped. "Why don't you just ask me what you_ really_ want to ask me? I'm tired of people comming in to ask me something and instead asking me how I am."  
  
"I'm not hear to ask you anything..." I mummbled. "I'm hear to tell you something, I just don't think I can."


	5. Chapter Four

Harder To Breathe  
_By Samantha Turner  
_  
**Chapter Four  
**  
I stared ublinkingly at Malfoy. I watch him shift from side to side nervously. I found it more un-nerving, then comforting.  
  
"What is it, Malfoy?" I finally asked. His gaze still lingered on the ground, leaving me with cold feeling inside.  
  
"_Malfoy_." I repeated, my voice came out as a whisper. He finally looked up. His crystaline orbs met mine, making my breath hitch painfully.  
  
"We know why he's after you." He whispered. My heart began to beat faster. I felt myself start to tremble as I broke into a cold sweat.  
  
"Why is he?" I finally managed to ask.  
  
He opened his mouth to reply, but all that came was a battered sigh. His eyes bore sympathy for me.  
  
I began to panic.  
  
"_Malfoy_!" I shrieked, "_Tell me_!"  
  
"Hermione..." He began, but stopped.  
  
"What? _Why is he after me_?" I asked again, my voice far above it's normal pitch. "_Tell me_..."

* * *

I watched her run a hand through her hair, then she sprung up onto her knees. She doubled up slightly, as if she had a stomach ache, her eyes frozen on me. I suddenly felt afraid. Everyone kept saying she was mentally unstable, that the death of her parents may have left her slightly unhinged, but I had never believed any of it.  
  
That was, untill now.  
  
"_Tell me_!" She shrieked again. Her breathing became more rapid.  
  
"He's develped a bit of a, how shall I say this..."  
  
"Just say _it_." She growled.  
  
"Obsession with you." I finished. My voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"_What_?" She snapped. She suddenly straightened up, all her muscles stiffening.  
  
"He's developed...." I began, but was cut off when she leapt on top of me. I was slammed backwards into the one way mirror. Her face drew close to my neck, I could feel her breathing on me.  
  
"So your saying," She hissed, "That my parents _died _just because Voldermort has a _crush_ on me?"  
  
I'll tell you, I've never feared more for my life then I did at that moment. I honestly thought it was the end.  
  
Just then, the door flew open, out of the corner of my eye I saw Snape rush in, two male healers at his heels.  
  
Hermione was then pried off of me, she struggled, snarling and yelling obsenities the whole way. The healers finally managed to force her into her bed. Straps magically appeared, binding her down.  
  
"You_ bastards_!" She shrieked, she fought against the straps as if they burned her. "Let me _go_!"  
  
"_Stupify_!" One of the healers yelled, pointing his wand at her. A flash of blue light washed over her, she stopped struggling. Her head lolled unpleasantly to the side.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" Snape asked from beside me. I jumped, I had completely forgotten he was there.   
  
"Yeah," I choked out, running a hand through my hair. "I think so."


	6. Chapter Five

Harder To Breathe  
_By Samantha Turner  
_  
**Chapter Five**  
  
The door opened queitly, but I still heard it. I could hear his footsteps. My eyes snapped open, then shut quickly again as the light from the window blinded me. I uttered a small moan as I felt his hand lightly brush my arm.  
  
"Hermione," He whispered. "Wake up."  
  
"Go away, _Malfoy_." I spit at him. My whole body felt stiff from the leather straps that held me down. I heard his sympathetic sigh.   
  
It only engraged me more.  
  
"Your going home today." He said, with another sigh.  
  
My eyes snapped open again. I felt a small glimmer of hope stir deep down inside of me. _Home_? _With who_?  
  
"So I'm going to unstrap you," I heard him say, unease tinging his voice. "You can go change and all, I have your stuff right here with me." He help up a black backpack so I could see it. I recognized it as my own, and bit of pain flittered through me. That was the backpack my Mum has bought me when we had gone to France that one time in my third year.   
  
I felt his hand brush my side as he grabbed onto one of the straps.  
  
I started to strain against them, listening for the buckle to unsnap.   
  
I heard him let out a battered sigh, then I felt them all come off at once. I sprung up in my bed, stretching my back, which had been paining me for the past three days. I looked over at him, satisfied to see that he has scurried backwards into a wall, eyes shut slightly.  
  
"Don't worry." I say, somewhat happily. " I won't snap on you." I grinned. "Who am I going home with?"

* * *

I gulped, I felt my body tremble slightly. How was I supposed to tell her?  
  
"Uh..." I finally managed to say. "Umm..."  
  
"Out with it, ferret boy." She said, still smiling. How was I going to break it to her?  
  
"Me and Snape..." I whispered, almost incoherently.  
  
I watched as the smile slowly faded from her face. The look of terror on her face was clearly visible.  
  
"_What_?" She hissed.  
  
"Y-y-your coming home w-with me and S-s-snape." I stuttered, pressing myself closer to the wall and sheilding myself from her. I kicked her backpack over to her. She leaned over the edges of the bed to get it. Shock was still plain in her eyes.  
  
I watched her sift through her bag. She pulled out a pair of old, torn, baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt. She slowly got up from the bed and stumbled for the bathroom.   
  
The door shuts, and I hear the lock click. I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
That went better then expected.

* * *

After changing into my clothes, I turned on the sink. I wet my hands, then run them briskly through my hair. It still looks greasy, but that will change when I go home.  
  
I look at my pale face in the mirror, and let out a shaky laugh. I could have _sworn_ that Malfoy had said I was going home with him and Snape, but I must be mistaken. That would never happen._ Never_. Not in a million years.  
  
Tucking my hair behind my ears, and looking one last time in the mirror, I walk out of the bathroom, grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my stiff shoulder. I look to the door, which is wide open. I can see the white halls, and healers rushing past my room, not even giving me a glance.  
  
I cautiously step towards the door, waiting for the healers to come and pin me down. I let out another shaky laugh and shake my head briskly. Yeah right. I'm going home, they wouldn't do that to me.   
  
I step out into the hall and look at Snape and Malfoy. I sock Malfoy playfully in the shoulder, grinning as he jumps back in suprise.  
  
"You bastard," I quip lightly. "I thought you said I was going home with you two."  
  
I watch Snape look at Malfoy, then look back at me. Snape's black, mournful eyes meet mine, in a sympathetic way.   
  
Snape? _Showing sympathy_? My stomach begins to flutter nervously. That's not right.   
  
I let out another shaky laugh. "Come on guys, quit joking around!"  
  
Snape and Malfoy both look at each other again. I let out another laugh, but this time, it's tinged with more uncertainty then casual nervousness.  
  
"Ms. Granger," Snape said lightly, his black eyes still holding onto mine. "I'm afraid you _are_ coming home with us. I signed the guardianship papers this morning."  
  
I feel my jaw slacken. I feel as if a firecracker has gone of inside of me. I let out a gasping breath.  
  
"Hermione?...?" I faintly here Malfoy say.  
  
I suck in another breath, then look over at Snape. He nods, confirming the ugly truth once more.  
  
I throw my head back, and let out a long, loud, howl. 


	7. Chapter Six

Harder To Breathe  
_By Samantha Turner_  
  
**Chapter Six**  
  
I got into Snapes car. I fell heavily into the back seat, snapping on my seat belt. I let out a loud sigh. I can't believe I have to go home with them. Snape got in the seat in front of me, adjusting the rear view mirror, and pulling the steering wheel closer to his lap. Just _great_, I get to stare at _his_ greasy head the whole way.  
  
The only thought that comforted me, was the fact that I had scared the living hell out of Malfoy when I had howled. He got in the passenger side, giving me a breif, un nerved look.  
  
"Your not very brave, are you?" I asked him. He turned slightly in his seat to glare at me.  
  
"Now when it comes to werewolvish, pshyco females that try to kill me." He said. He glared at me, more serious then I had ever seen him.  
  
I laughed

* * *

I glared at Hermione even more How could she laugh? She was supposed to be insulted.  
  
"Your _raving_." I told her, shaking my head a little, and turning back in my seat to snap on my seatbelt. She only laughed harder.  
  
"_Your hilarious_." She finally managed to gasp out, I rolled my eyes over to Snape, who looked slightly amused, yet troubled.   
  
After that, the car fell blissfully silent for a total of ten minuets.

* * *

"Miss Granger," I hear Snape growl from the front. "Will you _please_ stop kicking my seat?"   
  
I saw Malfoy cast a glance at me, and I grinned, kicking the seat one last time.  
  
Snape growled, but didn't say anything. I ceased my kicking, and decided to turn on the radio. I reached towards the knob but Malfoy caught my hand.  
  
"Don't _ever_ touch my radio." He said. I glared at him, and he turned on some pop station, that right now was playing something by Christina Auguilera.   
  
"Ugh." I said. He ignored me.   
  
The car once again fell silent, except for Christina whining about being called a whore when she slept around. I twitched slightly, half wishing I could zap her through the stereo.  
  
Finally, I a fresh wave of Gryffindor courage rushed through me, causing me to to ask what I had been dying to know.  
  
"Is he going to come after me again?" I asked, as fast as I could. I perched myself on the end of my seat, waiting breathlessly for the answer. I heard Snape draw in a breath.  
  
He finally told me what was going on.


	8. Chapter Seven

Harder To Breathe  
_By Samantha Turner_  
  
**Chapter Seven**  
  
I glared furiously around the large room that would be mine for the summer. I dropped my backpack on the bed, and studied my surroundings.  
  
I have to admit, Snape has good taste. The whole manor had a gothicy feel to it. Everything was whitish gray marble, the ceilings were high and nicely curved, and it seemed that all the furniture was floating above the ground.  
  
I sighed once more, and stepped down the couple of steps that led up to my bed, and made my way to the window.  
  
I drew apart the black velvet curtains, and peered down at the grounds. I watched geese drift lazily over the lake. Pink blossoms from the many cherry trees fell gracefully onto the waters clear surface. I let out a battered sigh. I felt the familiar ache of loneliness start up in the pit of my stomach.  
  
It was still hard to believe what had happened to me. In just a month, I was left parentless, and in the beautiful yet lonely feeling house of the one Professor I despised the most. It was even harder to believe, that Voldermort, the one whose name was feared by many, was obsessed with me.  
  
I felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I had cried so much lately, that it was a wonder there were any left. In the past couple of weeks I had realized, that when someone dies, you cry. You cry for them. You cry for happy times, you cry for bad times. You cry for words never spoken, and you cry for the harsh ones that were.  
  
But mostly, you cry for yourself.  
  
So I sat there that day, in the fading glow of the sunlight, and I cried for my Mother. But mostly, I cried for me, and the things I knew would soon come to pass.

* * *

!Finished!


End file.
